Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting device and an electronic apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a lens cap integrated light emitting device and an electronic apparatus including the same
Discussion of the Background
Generally, a light emitting diode (LED), which is a semiconductor element for generating light by applying a current, emits light by recombining electrons and holes injected using a p-n junction structure of a semiconductor with each other. The light emitting diode has many advantages such as a rapid response speed, low power consumption, a long lifespan, excellent initial driving characteristics, and the like, and has been widely used in various fields and for various purposes due to these advantages.
Recently, a lens integrated light emitting device including a lens therein has been used for the purpose of a camera flash of a portable terminal such as a mobile phone. The lens serves to collect or disperse light emitted from a light emitting diode chip, and adjusts distribution of light of the light emitting diode in a photographing view angle of a camera when it is applied in a light emitting device for a flash.
A lens integrated light emitting device according to the related art has a structure in which a secondary optical lens adheres onto a reflector part by an adhesive or has a structure in which a cap including a secondary optical lens directly adheres onto a board. In the case of the former, a light emitting diode chip on which a phosphor is conformally coated is put below the lens in a reflector, and in the case of the latter, a light emitting diode chip on which a phosphor is conformally coated is accommodated in a cap in a state in which it is mounted on a flat panel board such as a printed circuit board (PCB).
The lens integrated light emitting device according to the related art as described above has a structure in which a space below the lens, that is, an air gap is enclosed by the lens and the reflector, or the cap. However, in this structure, when vapor is captured in the air gap, the vapor cannot be discharged to the outside, such that operation reliability may be significantly decreased. In addition, it is difficult to use a dome shaped lens in the light emitting device according to the related art as described above, such that versatility is low, and the air gap is present just above the light emitting diode chip on which the phosphor is conformally coated, such that efficiency in extracting the light from the light emitting diode chip is low. In spite of several problems as described above, a light emitting device including a lens, particularly, a flat panel type lens above the light emitting diode chip have been significantly demanded in a specific application such as a flash of a mobile terminal, or the like.